1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to composite laminates, and more particularly, the present invention relates to composite laminates prepared from fiber reinforced resin impregnated materials.
2. Background Art
Many products are formed of plastics because they are light weight and can be readily shaped and styled. Electrical equipment enclosures, such as enclosures for computers and portable electronic devices, for example, are typically formed of plastic materials to make aesthetic, functional housings. Plastic housings for electronic equipment can be both rigid and lightweight, and can be durable without being bulky. Electronic equipment enclosures also typically provide shielding against electromagnetic pollution, such as that which emanates from the electronic device or exists in the surrounding environment.
Plastic housings for electronic equipment may be prepared from plastic material reinforced with carbon fiber. Carbon fiber reinforced plastic, also referred to as carbon fiber composites, provide a very strong, lightweight material for forming housings for electronic equipment. Carbon fiber composites may be formed by layering sheets of carbon fiber material into a mold that is the shape of the desired product. The mold may then be filled with a thermosetting resin (e.g., an epoxy resin prior to being cured) and the resin cured to thermoset the resin (e.g., autoclave cured and/or vacuum bagged). The mold may also be filled with a thermoplastic resin that is then “cured” in the sense that after the resin conforms to the shape of the mold, it is cooled until the thermoplastic resin is below its glass transition temperature and therefore maintains its shape. Another method of producing carbon fiber composites is by layering sheets of carbon fiber material that has been preimpregnated with thermoplastic resin or partially cured thermosetting resin (or has a layer of thermoplastic resin or partially cured thermosetting resin layered over each sheet) into a mold that is in the shape of the desired product. This assembly may then be placed in a vacuum or is subject to thermal compression until the resin fully cures.
Despite the many benefits of carbon fiber composites, such composites are typically black and the carbon fibers are typically visible on the composite surface. In addition, the fibers (either as a unidirectional, woven, or nonwoven substrate) are typically variable in their construction and therefore are variable in their surface presentation. As a result, the resulting carbon fiber composite can have cosmetic imperfections that reduce the aesthetic appearance of the molded article formed therefrom. Further, carbon fiber composites, often being black, provide a narrow range of surface appearance to the molded article and therefore may give a “tired”, unexciting look.